Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers. More specifically the invention relates to a pair of pliers adapted for receiving a zipper head, which further comprises a storage compartment within the tool handle configured for the storage of needles and thread therein.
Zippers have been used for many years and provide closure to a variety of devices by using interlocking teeth. This style of closure is typically used to increase or decrease the size of an opening in a bag or clothing, to join together two sides of a jacket, or to attach or detach one portion of a garment from another.
A zipper includes two parallel rows of teeth, top and bottom stops, a zipper head, parallel rows of tape, and a pull tab. The tape is placed on either side of the openings of a jacket, pair of pants, bag, or luggage and the teeth are secured thereon. The opening is closed and opened by pulling the pull tab and moving the zipper head along the rows of the teeth. A Y-shaped channel inside the sliding zipper head interlocks the two rows of teeth together or separates them depending on the direction the slider is pulled. In most cases, the zipper completely opens or closes an opening when the zipper is at its upper or lowermost position.
Zippers are relatively simple devices that provide a closure to garments, however, when a zipper fails the garment is sometimes rendered unusable or at least un-securable. Common problems that arise include when the sliding zipper head becomes loosened or removed. A misalignment in the zipper head in relation to the teeth prevents the slider from properly interlocking the teeth, and prevents the sliding zipper head from joining the two sides together, thus preventing closure of the garment.
When damage to a zipper head renders a garment unusable, the options are to repair or replace the garment, which can be very costly. There are several devices that attempt to repair a damaged zipper. These devices are provided in the form of hand tools having a pliers-like body and a special head portion. The head portion of the pliers is configured for holding the head of a zipper while the user either sews or clamps the zipper head in place. The drawback of these devices is that they often fail to provide a mechanism or compartment within the handle of the pliers that is configured for holding a needle and thread. Having a single device that contains a needle, thread, and pliers is desirable because all the tools are required for repairing a zipper and having them in one location prevents misplacement of the required tools.
The present invention relates to a pliers-like device that is configured for repairing a zipper. The device includes a pliers-like body having a pair of hingedly attached handles that terminate in a pair of jaw sections. The jaw sections include a forked end for zipper head repair and a cutting edge for assisting in sewing repairs. The forked end is configured for holding a portion of a zipper head, and the blade portion of the head section is configured for cutting thread. The present invention differs from the known devices in that it provides a specialized compartment for the storing of the tools that are necessary for repairing a zipper. One of the handles includes an compartment that has sunken sections sized and configured for storing items such as threads and needles. The present invention serves to enable a person to have a device that is capable of providing all of the tools necessary repairing a zipper.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to zipper repair devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to pliers-like devices that are adapted to hold a zipper section. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Devices in the prior art largely relate to pliers-like devices that include jaws adapted for holding a zipper head, however, having only adapted jaws equipped on the pliers-like device is limiting. The present invention provides an improved device that further includes the accessories necessary to repair the zipper located within the handle of the zipper repair tool.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Design Pat. No. 152,927 to Stern, which illustrates a zipper repair tool, however, the zipper repair tool of Stern differs from that of the present invention in that it fails to provide a forked leading end and a compartment capable of storing a needle and thread.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,755 to Kahn teaches a zipper repair tool, and particularly to a tool for meshing a zipper incident to its repair where the zipper is provided with coextensive pressure-sealing ribs of rubber or similar material. When the zipper is to be meshed, the assembly is clamped downwardly on the top of the zipper with firm pressure, and the tool is pulled along the zipper, causing the zipper to mesh. However, while Khan teaches a zipper repair tool that is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide a forked end and further differs in that it fails to provide a storage compartment for needles and thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,696 to Dritz teaches a tool resembling a pliers-like device for removing a slider element from a zipper. In use, an offset is placed against the neck of the zipper slider and a wedge is placed between the track of the zipper and one of the wings of the zipper slider. When the jaws of the tool are brought together the wings of the zipper are pried apart and the zipper is removed. Although the tool of Dritz is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide a compartment within the handles of the tool that is configured for storing a needle and thread to facilitate the repair of the zipper.
Yet another prior art example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,713 to Donath, which describes a pliers tool for restoring or freeing a deformed or jammed zipper. The device includes two jaws that curve inwardly toward each other, with each jaw being of a forked design. The Donath pliers are further provided with an adjustable gap stop for matching the jaw gap to the length of the zipper slide being repaired, however it lacks a compartment configured for the storage of needles and thread and its handle structure is divergent from that of the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,949 to Miknich describes a zipper repair tool having a pliers-like body with a head configured for the reception of a zipper head. The jaws have a base portion and a bifurcated upper portion including a tip designed to fit over the grooves of a zipper guide. As the tool is squeezed, the teeth are forced into the grooves in order to adjust the groves of zippers quickly and easily. While the zipper repair tool of Miknich is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide a compartment within the handle of the pliers-like device that is configured for the storage of a needle and thread that are used to repair the zipper.
The present invention provides a pliers-like tool that is utilized for repairing a zipper. The tool includes a pair of upper and lower pivotally connected handles that terminate in a jawed end comprising a forked section configured for the reception of a zipper head and blades configured for severing a zipper thread. The upper handle comprises a sunken area configured for reception of a thumb of a user, whereby the lower handle comprises a hinged section that comprises a storage compartment adapted for the reception of a needle and thread that can be used to facilitate repair of the zipper. The zipper repair tool of the present invention is distinguished from that of the prior art because the device incorporates all the equipment necessary to repair a zipper within its handle, and further includes a forked jaw and thread cutting blades.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art devices, it is shown that the prior art has several known setbacks and that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and subsequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing zipper repair tools. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.